Changed
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: Kagome is a good girl deep down, but ever since she met Inu yasha, she’s changed; sneaking off to parties late at night and ditching school. Her mom finds out and shuts him out of their lives. Does Inu yasha.........


Changed  
  
Summary: Kagome is a good girl deep down, but ever since she met Inu yasha, she's changed; sneaking off to parties late at night and ditching school. Her mom finds out and shuts him out of their lives. Does Inu yasha.........  
  
A/N: Heh......... I'm starting, once again, another story.  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You are bad," Sango stated, shaking her head. She glanced out the window.  
  
Kagome's dark, brown eyes glittered mischievously. "I know. Come on, and be quiet, otherwise we'll wake my family up."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. It was Friday, midnight, and Sango was at Kagome's house for a sleep over. Little did she know, Kagome had planned a surprise for Sango. She glanced out her bedroom window and saw her boyfriend, Inu yasha, and his best friend, Miroku, outside in his car, waiting for them.  
  
"We are not going," Sango said firmly. "What's gotten into you, Kagome? Ever since you met Inu yasha, you've changed."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me," Kagome said with a giggle. She blew a kiss out the window at the hot-looking guy with long, black hair. She loved everything about him, especially his blue, sexy eyes.  
  
But Sango never approved of him. They were best friends ever since Kagome could remember. Ever since she met Inu yasha at Kikyo's party, another classmate of theirs, Kagome felt so attracted to him. When he finally asked her out, she automatically said yes. Who wouldn't? Sango just gave Kagome the evil glare. Her exact words were, "What the hell are you doing with him?! You know your mom wouldn't approve of him. He's a player for heaven's sake! What do you see in him?"  
  
Sango would never accept Inu yasha, but she learned to deal with it. She knew Kagome was serious about him. When Kagome started ditching school, breaking her mom's rules, and sneaking out late at night, this whole thing became a problem again. She was a little surprised at herself, since she's always been the "good girl" type. But seriously, she was just having a little fun, so who's to blame? No harm......... right?  
  
It didn't take long to convince Sango to do anything though. They were best friends since forever.  
  
"Kagome........." Sango said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Come on," Kagome whined. "It's just a little fun. There's no harm. Really." She glanced out the window again and checked out the guy sitting next to Inu yasha. Miroku. "There's an equally hot looking guy out there waiting for you, Sango. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you? I'll introduce him to you." Miroku always wore his slightly long hair back into a short ponytail.  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to go out with a guy I don't even know?"  
  
"Aww......... don't be such a party pooper. It'll be fun!" Kagome insisted.  
  
Of course, at the end, Kagome got it her way. Sango finally agreed to go to the club. Kagome walked over to the full-length mirror and studied herself. She looked ready to go. She had on her favorite red sparkly T-shirt that said "Ready To PARTY!" and black tight jeans. Her long, wavy hair was left down as usual. She grabbed the hairbrush and combed it through her hair one last time before dragging Sango towards the bedroom window. "Okay, lets go!"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. Sango wasn't dressed up for the club. Kagome was about to scold at her for not doing so, but she thought better of it and shut her mouth. She already agreed to go to the club. It was good enough for Kagome.  
  
Sango looked good in anything anyway. With her long, black hair and model body, she was one of the prettiest girls at school.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked bewildered.  
  
"Sneaking out......... duh......... what did you think?" Kagome asked. Trying to sneak out was taking forever.  
  
Sango gaped at her. "Out the window?! I agreed to go out, but out the normal way—the way every normal person walks out a door."  
  
Kagome stared at her. "We don't want to get caught, do we? My mom's going to hear the door open up. It's pretty loud, you know?" She watched Sango let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," she finally agreed.  
  
After making sure her room looked normal, as if they were still there, Kagome quickly climbed through the window and stepped carefully onto the branches of the tree. She made her way through and easily jumped off the last branch and onto the grass. Straightening out her clothes and brushing off the dust particles on her shirt, she watched as Sango groaned and struggled to climb down.  
  
"How'd you get down so quickly?" Sango asked when she finally got down.  
  
"I have been doing this for a while," Kagome said with a knowing look. "Come on!" She dragged Sango over to the driveway.  
  
"Hey, babe," Inu yasha called out immediately. Kagome grinned as he pulled open the passenger seat door for me.  
  
"Hi! I missed you." Kagome looked back at Sango. She just stood there awkwardly. "Miroku won't bite you, Sango."  
  
Sango tentatively walked closer to the car and slipped into the car. Miroku whistled, appreciating what he saw. "What's up, hottie? You're name's Sango, I take it. Haven't seen you around school." He started to reach his hands out towards Sango, but she just slapped it away.  
  
"Wh—what?" Miroku asked. "I was just going to shake your hands."  
  
Sango flushed. Kagome stifled a laugh. She didn't blame Sango for being too conservative. Miroku did have a reputation of being a pervert, touching girls whenever he wished to.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Miroku," Sango said curtly.  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped back into my chair.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, they'll be fine." Inu yasha gave her one of his winning smiles that always made Kagome's heart melt. She felt better right away.  
  
Kagome cranked the radio up, as Inu yasha backed the car up from the driveway.  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
A/N: How was it?? 


End file.
